Fire
, , and magic are spells that appear in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts coded, Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, and Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance. They utilize the element of fire and are associated with the Blazing material. It is the first spell introduced in the series. Uses ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep In ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Fire is similar to its usage in Kingdom Hearts in that it shoots a homing ball of fire. There are also multiple fire-based Deck Commands. The Firestorm Command Style also uses the element of fire. In the Dwarf Woodlands, Fire magic is used to create steam bubbles to jump on in order to get to higher platforms. Many new Deck Commands that utilize Fire magic are introduced, including Fire Surge, Crawling Fire, and Fission Firaga. ''Kingdom Hearts In ''Kingdom Hearts, using Fire magic will make Sora shoot a fireball straight forward from the tip of his Keyblade at the cost of one Charge Gauge unit. The fireball has homing properties,homing in on the nearest enemy or homing in on the enemy that is locked on. This means that Fire and its later stages are helpful when combating hard-to-hit enemies. In this game, Fire spells performed by Sora and Donald can only damage one enemy per use. Characters who cast Fire-elemental magic in Kingdom Hearts: *Sora *Donald *Jack Skellington *Genie *Mushu ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, the Fire spell makes an appearance as a Magic card that can be used in many different Sleights, many of which are Fire-elemental: *Fira *Firaga *Aqua Splash *Firaga Break *Fire Raid *Homing Fira *Mega Flare *Blazing Donald *Firaga Burst *Raging Storm Keyblades are sometimes given elemental properties in this game. The Fire-elemental keyblades appearing in this game are as follows: *Lionheart *One-Winged Angel *Hidden Dragon *Bond of Flame ''Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II, the Fire spell acts as a shield that forms around Sora and damages any enemies that come into contact with it. This spell is generally regarded as useful only before acquiring Reflect, which surpasses it in both defensive and offensive capacity. It is also useful for damaging numerous enemies that are gathered around Sora, a trait first given to the Thunder and Gravity spells in Kingdom Hearts. The Reaction Command Firagun is considered by some to be an additional Fire spell, though it is only usable once in Agrabah and once during the Hades Paradox Cup during the boss fight against the Volcanic Lord and Blizzard Lord. Sora is not shown to cast a spell, but rather hurls the Volcanic Lord across the field. No fire is actually released in this attack, nor does any magic actually appear to be used. It is implied, though, that it is a fourth-tier spell, as fourth-tier Fire accessories bear the name Firagun. A new passive ability, Fire Boost, also makes an appearance, and will increase the amount of damage done by Fire spells. It is also a passive ability acquired when equipping the Bond of Flame. Characters who cast Fire magic in Kingdom Hearts II: *Sora *Donald *Mulan *Jack Skellington *Leon (Assistant) *Axel (Assistant) ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Fire magic is usable again in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, this time in the form of a panel. Fire shoots a homing ball of fire that deals damage to enemies on contact. Fira shoots a penetrating, non-homing ball that explodes on contact. Firaga launches a large ball of fire into the air, dropping in an arc, with slight homing properties that explodes when it makes contact with the ground or the target. ''Kingdom Hearts coded In ''Kingdom Hearts coded, the use of the Fire spell is permitted once the appropriate Hero's License is obtained in Olympus Coliseum. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded In ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, Fire, Fira, and Firaga are commands that can be used by Data Sora. The magics launched a homing-fireball to the target. *'Fire': It costs 14% of memory and has 10 seconds of reload time. *'Fira': It costs 15% of memory and has 12 seconds of reload time. *'Firaga': It costs 16% of memory and has 14 seconds of reload time. They can also be melded with attack commands to make the attack do fire damage. For example strike raid can become fire raid when it is melded with a fire, fira or firaga. Acquiring ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The Fire Command can be found in the Dwarf Woodlands behind the dwarfs' house in the Cottage Clearing in a treasure chest. Thre is another treasure chest nearby that contains a Map for the Dwarf Woodlands. Kingdom Hearts '''Fire': Granted by Donald after defeating the Guard Armor in Traverse Town. Power = Max MP+20. Fira: Upgraded after defeating Genie Jafar. Power = Max MP+24. Firaga: Upgraded by the Princesses of Heart after sealing the Final Keyhole. Power = Max MP+30. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories '''Fire': Obtained after defeating Axel for the first time. Fira: Stock 2 Fire Cards Firaga: Stock 3 Fire Cards. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days '''Fire': Granted after completing Mission 04 in Twilight Town. Fira: Granted after completing Mission 43 in Beast's Castle. Firaga: Granted after completing Mission 61 in the Olympus Coliseum. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Fire: Granted after protecting the gate to the village in the Radiant Garden. Fira: Upgraded after defeating Scar (Pride Lands). Firaga: Upgraded after defeating Genie Jafar (Agrabah). ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Fire License: Granted in Olympus Coliseum. Firaga License: Defeat Data Cloud in Olympus Coliseum. Drops ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *'Fire': Red Hot Chili (40%)The Red Hot Chili drops a Fire 40% of the time if the hero has a shop level of 3. *'Fira': Red Hot Chili (25%)The Red Hot Chili drops a Fira 25% of the time if the hero has a shop level of 5 or 6. *'Firaga': Red Hot Chili (5%)The Red Hot Chili drops a Firaga 5% of the time if the hero has a shop level of 7 or 8. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded *'Fire': Red Nocturne (1.00% - Beginner) *'Fira': Red Nocturne (0.05% - Critical) Recipes ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Fire can be synthesized for 700 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *1 Fire Recipe *2 Blazing Shard Fira can be synthesized for 1000 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *1 Fira Recipe *1 Fire *2 Blazing Gem Firaga can be synthesized for 1400 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *1 Firaga Recipe *1 Fira *2 Blazing Crystal Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Fira Fira is an Basic-class Magic Command that can be melded through four different recipes, listed in the Magic Recipe. *The first recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and is a A recipe. **Fire (LV2) + Fire (LV2) *The second recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and is a C recipe. **Fire (LV2) + Ignite (LV2) *The third recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and is a D recipe. **Fire (LV2) + Fire Strike (LV2) *The fourth recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and is a D recipe. **Fire (LV2) + Fire Dash (LV2) Firaga Firaga is an Advanced-class Magic Command that can be melded through three different recipes, listed in the Mega Magic Recipe. *The first recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and is a B recipe that has a 10% chance of transforming into Raging Storm when Aqua melds it. **Fira (LV3) + Fira (LV3) *The second recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and is a A recipe that has a 10% chance of transforming into Raging Storm when Aqua melds it. **Fira (LV3) + Fire (LV3) *The third recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and is a D recipe that has a 10% chance of transforming into Raging Storm when Aqua melds it. **Fira (LV3) + Fire Dash (LV3) ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Fira :*Fire Edge and Round Blitz :*Fire and Fire Edge :*Fire and Cure :*Fire and Slow :*Cure and Fire Edge :*Slow and Fire Edge :*Stop and Fire Edge Firaga :*Fire Blast and Fire Raid :*Fira and Heat Storm :*Confuse and Heat Storm :*Esuna and Heat Storm Melded commands Fire is used to meld the following commands: *Ignite *Fire Dash *Firaga *Raging Storm *Fira *Fire Strike Fira is used to meld the following commands: *Fission Firaga *Firaga Burst *Mine Square *Ignite *Fire Surge *Firaga *Raging Storm *Fire Strike *Fire Dash *Mine Shield Firaga is used to meld the following commands: *Fission Firaga *Firaga Burst *Dark Firaga *Triple Firaga *Raging Storm *Fire Glide *Crawling Fire *Thundaga Shot *Meteor Shower *Firewheel Enemies that use Fire magic Heartless *Red Nocturne *Fiery Globe *Crimson Jazz *Assault Rider *Wizard *Defender *Bookmaster *Fat Bandit *Volcanic Lord *Groundshaker *Trickmaster *Scarlet Tango *Fire Plant *Dustflier *Crimson Prankster *Tailbunker *Hunter of the Dark Somebodies *Jafar *Genie Jafar *Oogie's Manor *Hades *Maleficent *Sephiroth *Chernabog *Master Eraqus Nobodies *Axel *Zexion (only as mission partner in 358/2 Days) *Xemnas (Armored Controller) Unversed *Red Hot Chili *Triple Wrecker *Iron Imprisoner I *Iron Imprisoner II *Iron Imprisoner III *Iron Imprisoner IV Unknown *Young Xehanort Other usage Synthesis materials There are types of synthesis materials that can be used in item synthesis that are of the Fire element. *In Kingdom Hearts, there are Blaze materials. *In Kingdom Hearts II, there are Blazing materials. Gummi Blocks *In Kingdom Hearts, Fire terms are used to mark the ranks of Engine Gummi Blocks. *In Kingdom Hearts II, Fire terms are used to mark the ranks of low-power Projectile Gummi Blocks. Armor There are pieces of Armor throughout the Kingdom Hearts series that have "Fire" in their name, increase defense against Fire, or increase damage done by Fire. *''Kingdom Hearts: Fire Ring, Fira Ring, Firaga Ring, Element Ring, Three Stars, Ifrit's Horn, Inferno Band, Holy Circlet, and Ribbon. *Kingdom Hearts Final Mix: Firagun Wrist, Ifrit Belt, and Royal Crown. *Kingdom Hearts II: Fire Bangle, Fira Bangle, Firaga Bangle, Firagun Bangle, Abas Chain, Aegis Chain, Acrisius, Acrisius+, Cosmic Chain, Champion Belt, Petit Ribbon, and Ribbon. *Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'': Highest Ribbon Gallery Fire BS-28.png|BS-28 Fira BS-29.png|BS-29 Firaga BS-30.png|BS-30 Fire BoD-68.png|BoD-68 Fira BoD-69.png|BoD-69 Firaga BoD-70.png|BoD-70 Notes and references fr:Brasier Category:Kingdom Hearts magic Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories magic Category:Kingdom Hearts II magic Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days magic Category:Kingdom Hearts coded magic Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Magic commands Category:Kingdom Hearts III magic Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance magic